kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Elucia de Lute Ima/Relationships
|Novel Debut = Volume 1 |Manga Debut = Chapter 1 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Status = Active |Partner = Keima Katsuragi |Equipments = New-Hell Broom |Aliases = Katsuragi Eri |Aliases 2 = Elly (by 2-B Pencils) |Aliases 3 = Nakagawa Kanon |Aliases 4 = No-Good Demon (by Keima) |Aliases 5 = Bug Demon (by Keima) |Family = Rimyuel (Sister Figure) |Family 2 = Mari Katsuragi (adopted mother) |Family 3 = Keima Katsuragi (adopted half-brother) }} Family Members Keima Katsuragi The pair has a highly interesting dynamic that is difficult to interpret due to Keima's multi-layered character. Initially, Keima rejects her as his younger sister, but it gradually becomes clear that as the series continues he has come to tolerate and in some ways adapted Elsie's presence into his everyday life. Although Keima often criticizes Elsie's flaws — Elsie's possession of limited and faulty knowledge regarding many situations, her uncanny ability to make many ridiculous mistakes (such as setting her books on fire while studying), her abnormal love for fire trucks — he accepts his relationship with Elsie. Elsie cares deeply for Keima's well-being; a large motivating factor in her desire to complete the contract is her wish to prevent Keima from being beheaded. She goes to great lengths to secure his happiness, although she usually fails. Several chapters also insinuate that she may have feelings for Keima that are far from platonic or familial. An example of this would be during the time she gets flustered when Keima practices confessing to her during Mio's conquest, and when she gets upset on seeing the models of Haqua and Keima doing naughty things in Haqua's model report during her visit. Elsie's feelings are also made most apparent during the date she and Keima were forced to go on by the rest of the 2-B Pencils. As she shows signs of cheering up during their "date", her mood is brought back down when Keima nonchalantly tells her that they are not actually on a date. In the second last chapter of the manga, it was revealed that Elsie does have a sibling complex for Keima, shown when her wish to him was to be with him forever. Otherwise, the pair work together well. Elsie has rarely been genuinely upset with Keima for any significant period of time, despite his bad-mannered demeanor, though she is not above smacking him with her broom when cross with him. As the series progresses, Elsie has been seeing Keima more and more as her big brother. She has been referring to him more often as her "Nii-sama" and has called him less as "Kami-sama" or even "Kami-nii-sama". During the appearance of Dokurou, she gets jealous when Dokurou refers to Keima as "Onii-chan", saying that Keima is supposed to be her brother. As of the recent chapters, she declares Keima's family as her own. She eventually becomes his actual sister in the second last chapter, taking on the name Eri Katsuragi. Mari Katsuragi Despite Elsie's entrance in her life as her husband's illegitimate daughter, Mari Katsuragi seems to have accepted Elsie very easily. Aside from noting the positive influence Elsie seems to be having on Keima, Mari seems to genuinely consider Elsie her daughter, and goes so far as to scold Elsie when she disappeared for an evening (to try and gather information on the next capture target) out of concern for her safety. She considers Elsie a great help around the house among other things. The Extended Katsuragi Family Elsie seems to have easily fit in with the extended Katsuragi family during their trip to the countryside to pay their respects to their ancestors. Her presence there is only questioned once and consequently waved off. Older Sister Figure- Rimyuel Elsie clearly respects Rimyuel a great deal and wishes to emulate her, feeling no resentment from living in her shadow her entire life. Friends 2-B Pencils Ayumi and Chihiro are Elsie's best friends at school. The rare occasions when Elsie is not with Keima or performing some tasks for Keima are often spent with the 2-B Pencils, an all-girl band started by Chihiro soon after her conquest by Keima. Both Ayumi and Chihiro care about Elsie's well-being and are exceedingly delighted when Keima asks for their advice to help cheer Elsie up. Keima also states that Ayumi and Chihiro are even closer to Elsie in some ways than he is. Elsie also seems to be reasonably good friends with the other members of the band, Miyako Terada and Yui Goidō. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua was in the same graduating class as Elsie, although she graduated at the top rather than barely passing. Although Haqua initially treats Elsie in a patronizing manner, it is quickly obvious that, despite their differences, they are clearly good friends. Haqua later makes a habit of visiting the Katsuragi household (although it is likely that seeing Keima is at least part of her motivation), usually to talk to or play with Elsie. Elsie respects Haqua a great deal, even though she has seen that Haqua is no longer the perfect valedictorian she has always claimed to be. Fiore Loderia Lavigneri Fiore was a classmate of Elsie and Haqua back when they were in school in Hell. She and Haqua were fierce rivals who competed for the number one spot, while Elsie was regarded as dunce in school. Others Class of 2-B It is unknown whether Elsie has any friends at school beyond the 2-B Pencils and her "older brother," but when Elsie initially appeared, several boys in the class expressed mock outrage at Keima, asking where he had been hiding such a cute younger sister. Interestingly, despite her obsession with Kanon, she does not interact with her beyond asking for an autograph. Dokuro Skull Dokuro Skull, despite being Elsie's superior and the fact that she is extremely aware of her bumbling ways, treats her fairly and with respect. Nora Floriann Leoria Nora is a senior back when Elsie was still in school in Hell. As a senior, Nora regularly bullied Elsie. Their reunion in the surface world does not appear to have changed their dynamic too much, since Nora still teases Elsie once in a while. The past bullying explains why Elsie is so eager to get back at the upperclassmen who were harassing Ayumi.